Naruto Uzumaki Awakend
by Dronzer69
Summary: After the battle with Zabuza and Haku, Naruto is overcome with emotions. But what if these emotions helped awaken the Uzumaki clan Kekei Genki. Watch as Naruto must deal with his new power and the consequences of having such power.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Uzumaki awakened

Team seven was rushing back to Konoha as fast as they could. Sasuke and Sakura were having trouble keeping up with Kakashi's speed. Naruto was on Kakashi's back screaming bloody murder as blood trickled out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Both genin's could not understand what happened to their teammate.

_Flashback_

Team seven was looking down at the graves of Zabuza and Haku. Naruto stared at the sword in the ground. Then he turned and looked at the broken mask of Haku. _Why did you have to be an enemy Haku? We could have been friends._ Tears began to run down his face. His teammates heard him crying. Naruto wiped away his tears. His eyes felt like they were burning. He wiped again and looked at his hand. It was covered in smeared blood. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled he turned to look at his team. Everyone went wide eye. A second later Naruto fell to the ground screaming in pain.

_End of flashback_

The team approached the gate. The guards could hear screaming. Kakashi stopped in front of the gate. He just looked at the guards. They instantly moved out of the way. Then Kakashi sped towards the hospital. Sasuke and Sakura were catching their breath. "What happened to him?" one guard asked. Sasuke just looked at him and started to walk into the village. "We don't know." Sakura said quickly as she ran after Sasuke.

At the Hospital 

Kakashi entered the hospital holding Naruto in his arms. A couple of doctors were about to rush to him until they saw who was hurt. They were worried it was Sasuke. A couple smirked when they saw it was Naruto. One doctor ran up to him. She was a little shorter than Kakashi with dark blue hair. She was a Hyuga. "Put him in the bed In here." The women opened a door to a room. Kakashi laid him gently on the bed. The doctor pulled out a syringe and injected Naruto with it. He calmed down. He looked like he was sleeping. "How is he?" the doctor started to clean the blood of his face and out of his eyes. "I don't know, but let's see." She slowly opened his eyes. Her eyes widened. "Get the Hokage Kakashi." She demanded. Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves.

Hokages office

A swirl of leaves appeared in the center of the Hokages office. The hokage looked up for a second then back down at his paperwork. "You better have a good explanation for this Kakashi." The hokage said not looking from his paperwork. "Lord Hokage Naruto is in the Hospital." Kakashi said quickly. The hokages eyes widened. He got up and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

At the Hospital

The hokage appeared in front of the reception desk. "where is he?" he asked quickly. The receptionist stood up "This way lord Hokage." She lead him towards a room. "Sasuke does not seem to be injured anymore but we wanted to make sure he was ok." She said quickly. The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where is Naruto?" he demanded. Her face looked grim for a second. "O he is this way." She led him in a different direction. She opend the door revealing a Hyuga Doctor and Naruto laying in a bed.

"Doctor how is he?" The hokage asked taking a seat near Naruto. "He is fine Lord Hokage, but something came to my attention…" She trailed off slightly. He looked at her "What do you mean?" The doctor moved towards Naruto. She moved his hair away from his face. "Look sir." She gently opened his left eye. The Hokage expected to see blue eyes but instead it was gray with rings in it. "The rinnegan." The hokage said slightly louder than a whisper. "Yes, Hokagesama. I believe Naruto has a kekkei genki. I have only heard myths about this one. I thought it was extinct." The hokage rubbed his eyes. "No, but the clan that carried it is all but extinct. To be more exact the last one is right here." He motioned to Naruto.

She looked at Naruto then something came to her attention "Lord Hokage doesn't this mean we have to report this to the council?" The hokage sighed. "yes, they will be happy to hear that they have an extremely rare dojutsu in the village." Kakashi walked into the room. "So you heard all that then Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded. "I will inform the council tomorrow. For now this will stay between us." The Hyuga nodded and so did Kakashi.

Council Room Next Day

"Lord Hokage why have you called this meeting?" The hokage rubbed his eyes. He knew it was going to be a long day. "I am here to tell you all of the activation of a dojutsu." The council murmured amongst themselves. "We know Lord Hokage. The Uchiha has finally activated his Sharigan. Truly a good day." A man named Danzou said full of confidence. Again the council murmured to themselves many looked pleased. "Yes that was one of the ones I was talking about." Now the council went quit. "What others have been activated Lord Hokage?" Danzou asked. "Naruto Uzumaki activated the Kekkei Genki of his clan. It just so happens to be a Dojutsu." The council seemed agitated. "What eyes can that demon have other than a demons?" a pink haired council member asked. The hokage glared at her "He has the Rinnegan." The council fell silent.

"How do we know this is true?" Danzou asked. "I will bring Naruto here to show all of you. But his clan was the only one to hold that eye. Also it killed off many of his clan because of chakra consumption." Many of the council had grins on their faces. "But that will not affect him." Danzou said disdainfully. "You are correct Danzou. Because of his tenant he has near limitless chakra so the chances of that are slim." The council was now angry. "But now because of his dojutsu he falls under the clan restoration act." The hokage smirked as he saw the council look even more furious. The hokage looked at a window and saw a shadow "Kakashi if Naruto is awake bring him here."

Hospital Naruto's Room

The Konoha nine were in Naruto's room asking him questions. Sasuke sat in the corner surrounded by Sakura and Ino. Hinata kept asking Naruto if he was ok. He just chuckled and scratched his head. "Im fine Hinata no problems here." She felt slightly relieved. Kiba was making a ruckus about Naruto getting hurt. Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru were talking amongst themselves in the opposite corner of Sasuke and his fan girls. A swirl of leaves appeared in the room. Kakashi looked at everyone "Hi" he said with his upside down "U" . "You need to come with me to the council room." _I knew this was coming. They want to see my activated Sharigan. _Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk. He got up and walked towards Kakashi. Kakashi turned and looked at him "I did not mean you Sasuke. I meant Naruto." Everyone in the room went wide eyed, and looked at Naruto who had a big goofy grin on his face. Naruto got up and stood next to Kakashi and they vanished in a swirl of leaves. "What! Why would they want Naruto baka?" Sakura screamed. Sasuke was pissed. He wondered why they wanted a nobody instead of him. The Konoha nine remained silent because Sasuke looked as though he wanted to kill.

Council Room

As soon as Naruto and Kakashi arrived Naruto could feel eyes glaring at him. He saw the Hokage. "Hi Jij" Naruto quickly corrected himself. "Hello Lord Hokage." He could not be friendly towards the Hokage especially in front of the council. They might think he is playing favorites. "Boy activate your dojutsu." Danzou ordered. Naruto looked at the Hokage he motioned for him to proceed. Narutoclosed his eyes and focused some chakra towards them. When he opened them his normal blue eyes were replaced by gray eyes with rings in them. The council looked shocked and angered. "Even if he has a dojutsu he should not fall under the clan restoration act." A pink haired council member yelled. "Be quite Haruno!" Danzou yelled to the shock of all the council and Hokage. "That dojutsu is said to be more powerful than the sharigan and byakugan combined." _I just need to get a hold on the brat. Then I can have a powerful shinobi in my ranks._ Danzou thought to himself. Many of the council were shocked. Some because of Danzou others had greedy looks in their eyes.

The Hokage sighed he knew Naruto would have an even harder life from now on. He was hated because of the fox but now he would be falsely loved because of his rare dojutsu. "Then let us take a vote. All those who wish to acknowledge the Uzumaki clan as a clan of Konoha raise your hand." All of the civilian council raised their hand. Their reasons were obvious. The shinobi clan heads were more reluctant. Hisashi Hyuga stood up and walked towards Naruto. "I have two question Naruto." Naruto just looked at Hiashi "If you are recognized as a clan. That makes you a clan head. Would you be able to handle that pressure?" Many of the clan heads nodded they all needed to know the answer. Naruto sighed _It looks like I cannot keep this mask of a fool up anymore. _"Yes Hiashisan. If recognized I can keep up with the daily pressures of being a clan head. Also I will take it upon myself to decide who I shall wed I will also keep with the clan customs and attend any and all clan meetings or gatherings. As long it is alright with the other clan heads." Many of the clan heads were shocked by Narutos answer. Hiashi smirked "Very good Naruto now my seconf question. Do you believe Sasuke Uchiha should be promoted to clan head status?"Naruto closed his eyes in thought. "No, I do not believe he should get that status." Many of the clan heads nodded. Hiashi just stared at Naruto "your reasons why Naruto." Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke may be getting stronger as the days progress, but his mind is still stuck on the Uchiha masker. He has not moved on so his mind is clouded and so is his judgement." Naruto finished. One by one the clan heads raised their hands. "Very well, I will announce the establishment of the new clan and Naruto as its clans head."

Hokage Tower

Everyone in the village was gathering near the Hokage tower. News had spread of an announcement. The villagers were eager to hear the announcement. They had no idea what they were in for. In the tower Naruto was nervous. Only hours ago was he voted to clan head. Now they were going to make an announcement about it. The hokage had called in some people to make Naruto look presentable. He now wore a dark blue kimono with a giant red spiral on the back to represent the Uzumaki clan. The hokage put a hand on Narutos shoulder. "Calm down Naruto this is not that hard. When you become Hokage one day you will have to get used to public speaking." Naruto just nodded and grinned his usual grin. "Well let's show them who you are." The Hokage walked out to the balcony Naruto was staying in the office till he was called.

"My citizens of Konoha, Today is a glorious day. We have in our village another Kekei Genki." Many of the villagers were smiling and talking amongst themselves. Many new this would help Konoha's reputation even more. "This kekei genki is a dojutsu. I must also add a very rare dojutsu. So rare in fact that it was believed to be extinct. Its power is only limited by the chakra of its wielder." Many people were now gasping. Many thought Konoha would be thought of as the village of dojutsus. "This dojutsu belongs to the new clan to Konoha. The Uzumaki clan." Now many were shocked. They knew the name and only one person had it. "I present to you the clan leader of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto Uzumaki the carrier of the Rinnegan eye."Naruto stepped out on the balcony next to the Hokage.

Very few people cheered. Mostly some from the clans that recongnized him. Some of his fellow genin's cheered, but many did not. The rest of the crowd was yelling and screaming. "Silence!" the Hokage yelled. Some people shut up but many continued to yell. "Fine then, Naruto can you use some of you power to silence the crowd." Naruto looked at the crowd who were all shocked and scared by the Hokages statement. "Lord Hokage are you sure about that? I do not wish to give my clan a bad reputation." Naruto stated flatly. Really he did not want to give the villagers another reason to hate him. "Do you people see now. He has the power to do what he wants but chooses to handle the power with great caution." The hokage stated.

Sasuke was mad. Thought's ran through his mind faster than lighting. _Why is he a clan head? Only the entire civilian and ninja council can approve it. _Sasuke eyes widened but then shrank to a glare. _All of the council let him be a clan head, but not me!_"I will not accept that weakling as a clan head!" Sasuke yelled. The villagers started to cheer for Sasuke. "He can't even beat me! Why should he be a clan head! We have not even seen any evidence that he has a dojutsu!" Sasuke screamed. The hokage looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed and jumped down the tower. "Fine then Sasuke. I challenge you to a fight. If you win I will not be a clan head, but if I do win then you and the village will have to acknowledge that fact." Sasuke smirked. "Fine it's a deal." The hokage had a grin on his face _Make an example of one to warn a hundred_ he thought to himself.

The crowd backed away from Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke got into a combat stance and activated his Sharigan. The crowd cheered at this site. Naruto just closed his eyes and activated his Rinnegan. Sasuke sped towards Naruto. When he was within ten feet of Naruto, Naruto opened his eyes. He held out his hand and Sasuke instantly fell to the ground. "This is one of the powers of my Dojutsu. I can increase the gravity anywhere I want." Sasuke was struggling to get up but he could not move a finger. "Let me up and fight me!" Sasuke yelled. "You are using your power and I am using mine. I see no problem." The crowd was shocked. The rookie of the year was taken down without any problems what so ever. Sasuke started to struggle up. "I suggest you stay down Sasuke I am using minimum power to keep you down. " Naruto stated calmly. Sasuke kept trying to get up. "You brought this on yourself Sasuke." Naruto put just a little more chakra in. A huge crater was formed with Sasuke in the center. He could no longer move and he slowly lost consciousness. Naruto released his power he looked at the crowd with his gray eyes. "Do you need any more proof?" The crowd looked scared. All of the clan head appeared in front of Naruto.

"Are you just going to use you power to push people around Naruto?" Sumi Inuzuka asked. Naruto shook his head "I only did that so they would acknowledge my clan. I could have used that power on the entire crowd but I choose just one individual. Also I used the bare minimum to activate that technique. I would have rather not have done that, but sometimes people need to see to believe. I will tell him I am sorry later though." Sumi just nodded. She had a toothy grin on her face "Good cause we were starting to doubt or decision boy." Naruto just smirked himself "Well I am glad that I did not disappoint you." Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know sometimes you are very troublesome Naruto."

The Next Day

Naruto was shopping for new ninja gear. He could not wear the orange jumpsuit anymore because of his status. He was looking through many cloths. The shopkeeper looked nervous. Naruto sighed. Now the villagers hated him and they were scared of him. Naruto picked out a Black vest, a dark orange under shirt, and black anbu style pants. Naruto approached the counter with his items "Those are free Uzumakisama." Naruto just sighed. "Here is payment for the cloths and extra for the stress I have put you through. Also please no Uzumakisama just Naruto if you don't mind." The man looked down at the cash he was overjoyed he got the amount for the cloths plus enough to buy an extra pair of pants. "Thank you Uzu I mean Naruto" Naruto just grinned and walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>Thats a wrap for this chapter. I am going to make the chapters longer but i wanted to publish my idea. Anyway please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki Awakened Ch2

Naruto was walking in the village. He needed to find a suitable place to build the Uzumaki clan house. The hokage had given him a substantial sum of money to build a clan compound. What Naruto did not know was this money was his inheritance from his father and mother. He had enough to build five or six clan compounds. Sure it was just him but in the future there would be more members. Naruto got many smiles and waves from the villagers. He just smiled back at them. He was now wearing his black vest, with a dark orange under shirt and black anbu style pants. Some of the girls blushed as Naruto walked by but he paid no mind to it. Naruto came to an area with enough space to build a clan compound. He scratched his chin "this may be a problem." Naruto looked at the giant area. It was perfect except it was located next to the Uchiha compound. _I have plenty of time to look later for now let me just get to the training ground. _He thought to himself.

Naruto walked to the training grounds of team seven. He was immediately met with glares from Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto just sighed at sat down next to a tree. Sakura walked up to Naruto. "How could you do that to my Sasukekun? Just because you're a clan head doesn't give you the right!" Naruto just stared at her. He stood up and looked straight into her eyes. "I actually do. He challenged me and attacked so I defended myself. I could have put him in the hospital but I chose not to. Also just shut the hell up! All you do is complain!" Sakura cocked her fist back ready to punch Naruto. She tried to hit him. Naruto just caught her fist and flipped her onto the ground. "The days that I let you hit me are over Sakura. A girl who only became a ninja to get the attention of a boy is not worth my time or effort. You're not even that good of a ninja!" Naruto did not know why but he was pissed at Sakura.

Naruto started to walk away as Sakura was getting up. "Yeah right. I am a better ninja than you Naruto." Naruto turned and cocked an eyebrow. "No you're not. Ask your precious Sasuke who he thinks is better." Sakura immediately turned to Sasuke. "Sasukekun I am a better ninja than Naruto right?" She purred trying to persuade Sasuke. Sasuke just closed his eyes, and shook his head. _If he is worse than you what does that make me?_ Sasuke thought. Sakura eyes watered. _Sure I might not be the best ninja but I'm better than Naruto right? _She thought to herself. Inner Sakura **Cha what does he know! I will just show him I am better than Naruto! Yeah then he will love me!** Naruto and Sasuke were freaked out by Sakura's expressions. At first she looked like she would cry, then she was angry, then she was blushing and drooling.

Kakashi appeared before the group. He had been watching for a while now. _We have a lot to fix now. _He thought to himself with a heavy sigh. He looked at the three genins "Ok team. We will be training. For the next two weeks. Each of you will be trained individually in the mornings by either me or a clone and in the afternoon it will be team training." The three genins nodded. Kakashi created three two clones. The original walked to Sasuke while the clones walked to Naruto and Sakura. They all walked in separate directions for individual training.

With Sasuke

Kakashi turned to Sasuke "Ok Sasuke. First we will train to increase your chakra reserves so you can use your sharigan better. Then your speed and power. Then if we have enough time I will teach you more jutsus that you can use. Also your taijutsu is the best out of the group so we will not train it as much as the other areas. " Sasuke nodded. "How are you going to train Naruto?" Kakashi just scratched his chin "Well his speed and power are the best out of you three and his stamina cannot be matched." Sasuke developed a tick mark on his head. "He also has a vast reservoir of chakra. So I do not need to increase his reserves. So most likely chakra control, strength and jutsu training, but I might have to train his speed and power anyway just so he doesn't fall behind." Sasuke was mad. "why is he getting such treatment?" He demanded. "Because he has a jutsu that helps with his learning, and no you can't learn it because you do not have large enough chakra reserves." Sasuke tightened his fist and gritted his teeth. _I will just train harder than him, then I will show him who the best really is. _He thought quickly.

With Sakura

Kakashi was walking with Sakura to a secluded area to train. Sakura turned to Kakashi "So how am I going to be trained sensei?" Kakashi's eye went to an upside down U. "Well your chakra control and mind are the best out of the team." Sakura instantly smiled. **Shows Naruto right. **Inner Sakura yelled. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder "But your speed, power, taijutsu, and jutsus are the worst not to mention your chakra reserves are small compared to the other two." Sakura's smile started to fade. Sakura was mad that Naruto was right. "Ok sensei." She murmured as she clenched her fist and jaw.

With Naruto

Naruto and Kakashi were walking near a pond. "Naruto I will be training your Chakra control, your taijutsu, your speed and power. I will also teach some jutsus." Naruto nodded. "So you want to train areas I am weak in while strengthening the areas I am ok at." Kakashi was taken aback. _Since when was he that smart. _He thought. "Yes Naruto, but your dojutsu you will have to train yourself. Since I have no idea what yours does." Naruto just looked at Kakashi "Alright. I know one ability so far but somehow I know that that is not all my eyes can let me do." Kakashi looked at the pond. "You know Naruto you will have to get along with your teammates." Naruto nodded "I know. But it needed to be said. Sakura needs to stop being a fan girl, and Sasuke needs to stop craving power. But I doubt the second one will ever happen." Kakashi just sighed. "You're probably right on that."

Next Day

"Alright Naruto first of we will start with water walking, then taijutsu, the justsus" Kakashi said as he walked on the water. "Like tree climbing you need to focus your chakra. Except this time you need to have a constant flow of chakra." Naruto nodded and tried to walk on water he fell in and was completely drenched... Kakashi sighed "Naruto why don't you use your clones. Let's say about ten at once." Naruto got out of the water and formed his favorite hand sign. Ten clones appeared in a puff of smoke. They all tried to walk on the water with the same results. They kept trying, after dozens of tries they could take a step before sinking. Kakashi closed his book and walked over to Naruto. "Dispel all your clones Naruto." Naruto looked confused but did so. He had a sudden headache. "Ok now try it again." Again Naruto looked confused. He started to walk on the water he made it about six or seven steps before he sank. "How did I get it this time? But not all the others?" He asked coming out of the water soaking wet. "Your clones relay memories to you when you dispel them." Naruto nodded "So if I use them I can speed up my training." This time Kakashi nodded.

This exercise went on for another hour. Kakashi closed his pervy book. "Naruto stop and take a break. After that we will start your taijutsu training. Also" Kakashi threw two wrist weights, two ankle weights, and a weighted vest. "Put those on." Naruto just stared wide eyed at the weights. "all of them?" he asked. Kakashi just nodded. "The ankle and wrist weights are 5 pounds and the vest is 30. They are chakra weights. So they will increase in weight as you use pour more chakra in them." Naruto nodded. Naruto put the weights on under his clothing. They could not be seen if you looked. Naruto could feel himself moving sluggish. Kakashi smiled with an upside down U eye. "Now it's time for taijutsu training. Also Naruto when you go home later. Try to find a fighting style that suits you." Naruto nodded. They began to spar but Kakashi was easily just guiding Naruto on how to fight. Naruto's movements were slowed and punch's lacked their usual power due to the weights. This exercise went on until lunch. Were Naruto was given an hour break.

With Sasuke

Kakashi walked up a tree effortlessly "Sasuke you are to practice tree walking for one hour not stop then we will move on." Sasuke grunted "Why do I need to practice this? Is Naruto practicing it?" Kakashi just sighed. _It's going to be a long day. _He thought. "No he is not. The reason he isn't and you are is because he has large chakra reserves. Also he needs control hence why he is on the next step." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "What is the second step?" Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "water walking but you do not have enough chakra for that." Sasuke was pissed. He ran up the nearest tree and ran back down, he continued for ten minutes. Sasuke had to stop to rest. "See you do not have the chakra reserves to water walk. It takes five times the chakra than this exercise." Sasuke's eyes widened. _That means that dobe has atleast five times or more chakra than me! _Sasuke scowled and started to run up and down the tree again but this time with a giant scowl on his face.

Kakashi watched Sasuke pant heavily after his hour of training. "Take five Sasuke. Next we will move on to Taijutsu." Sasuke nodded as he was trying to catch his breath. _I can't train him like Naruto. I'm sure he would be mad if he found out. _Kakashi thought as he pulled out his book. Five minutes had passed and Kakashi closed his book "Alright Sasuke we will be sparing until lunch time. We will not stop or break until you can land a clear blow on me. Is that understood." Sasuke was shocked. He quickly recovered and had a smirk on his face. _Finally real training. I will show everyone who the best is. Especially that dobe!_ Sasuke thought as he sped towards Kakashi. Kakashi was blocking Sasuke's attacks with ease. _He is using the Uchiha fighting style. Instead of trying to improve it he is just using it like normal._ Kakashi sighed. It was not that the fighting style was bad it was just predictable because many knew how the Uchiha fought. This went on till lunch, Sasuke grunted when he had to stop. For the first time he thought he was getting real training.

With Sakura

Kakashi marked three trees with Kunai. Each was bigger than the last. "Sakura I want you to run up and down these trees ten times. Starting with the smallest" he pointed his finger to the tree farthest to the left. "Then to the biggest." He pointed to the farthest right tree. "This will test your endurance while building up your chakra reserves." Sakura was looking at the ground. Kakashi just sighed. "what's wrong Sakura?" Sakura looked at Kakashi with gloomy eyes "Am I a bad ninja Sensei?" Kakashi's visible eye widened. "No Sakura you're not a bad ninja." Sakura perked up and was about to speak but Kakashi held a hand up "You're just an unfocused ninja." Sakura just stared at her feet. "Naruto and Sasuke have goals they want to achieve. That's why they try so hard and are focused. You have a goal but your goal does not involve being a ninja." Sakura thought about it he was right. She only wanted to become a ninja because of Sasuke. "Thank you sensei. I needed to hear that. Even though I will not change my goal I will try to have another goal as well." She never looked at Kakashi before she ran up the first tree with ease.

Sakura was panting. She had only made it half way through her exercise before she had to stop. She was on the ground panting. She felt a cold touch on her cheek. She turned to see Kakashi with a water bottle smiling at her. "Thank you sensei." She took the bottle and began to drink the water slowly. "Do you understand now why we are doing this." Sakura nodded. "I did not think my reserves were so small. I thought I had at least as much as Naruto." Kakashi began to laugh. A tick mark appeared on Sakura forehead "why are you laughing sensei!" **How dare he laugh at me!** Inner Sakura yelled. Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye "I don't have as much chakra as Naruto." He stated flatly. Sakura looked shocked "But how can he have that much that he even surpasses you?" Kakashi turned and looked at her. "His clan always had huge chakra reserves, and Naruto was born with even greater amounts than the usual Uzumaki." Sakura thought about how often Naruto mad tons of clones or went through jutsu's without breaking a sweat. It all made sense to her now. Sakura got up and began to run up the trees again. She only stopped to rest. _I have to get better so I don't hold them back. _She thought as she continued her sprint. Kakashi sighed he wanted to practice taijutsu with her so she could improve but she was focused to focused on her task. Kakashi finally stopped her and told her to get some lunch.

Team 7 was walking away from the training grounds. Sasuke and Sakura could see that Naruto was walking slower and his movements were a little more ridged. _Ha that dobe is sore after one morning of training. _Sasuke thought with a smirk. Naruto thought about what Kakashi said about getting the team to work together. "Sakura, Sasuke would you like to join me for lunch?" Sasuke grunted. Sakura just looked at him "If it's not ramen then fine and as long as you're paying." Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked. She did not say no. Naruto grinned "I think ramen would be a good idea. As you know ramen is made up of carbs and carbs give you energy, which is a good thing to have during training." Sakura sighed. "Fine Naruto as long as you're paying." Naruto's grin grew. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted again. "So I will take that as a yes Sasuke." So the team started to walk towards Naruto's favorite ramen shop. Kakashi appeared in front of them with a smile. He heard free food so of course he had to join them. Naruto sighed "You can come to sensei."

The four of them made it to Ichiraku ramen bar. They were surprised to find the Hokage there. The stands behind the bar were full of people. The four stool at the bar itself were empty. They quickly took their seats. Naruto next to the hokage, sakura next to him and Sasuke next to her. Kakashi was at the end next to Sasuke. Ayami was busy serving people and her father was busy cooking. So they had to wait. "So Naruto I heard that you were looking for a place to build a clan compound." The Hokage stated. "Yes, jijisan. I have not found any particular place that I like just yet." The hokage nodded. "You do know you have a clan compound already right?" Everyone looked shocked. "Since when?" Naruto asked. The Hokage chuckled "Your father and mother built it. I cannot tell you who they are just yet. But I will when you reach chunnin." Naruto smiled. "It's a deal jijisan. Have you eaten?" The hokage just shook his head. "Then we would be honored if you joined us." The hokage chuckled lightly.

"Lord Hokage it's a pleasure to see you." Ayami said with a perfect smile. She turned and saw Naruto grinning. She quickly leaned over the bar and hugged him. Naruto hugged her back but did not know why. "Um Ayami nechan whats.." Ayami pulled away she had a huge smile on her face "Because you were announced as a clan head business has been booming." Naruto reluctantly scratched the back of his head with a big grin on his face. "So what would you all like?" She turned to the Hokage first. "I would like a seafood ramen and green tea." Ayami nodded and turned to Naruto ready to write his large order. "I would like 3 chicken ramens, 3 pork ramens, 4 beef ramens, and a green tea." Ayami nodded and turned to Sakura who looked shocked. Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked they did not know the Naruto ate that much. Sakura shook her head "Sorry, I would like a vegetable ramen and green tea pleas." Ayami smiled at her then turned to Sasuke. "I want a beef ramen and green tea." Ayami smiled but she was mad at the arrogance of the young Uchiha. She then turned to Kakashi with a small blush on her face. "I would like a chicken and vegetable ramen and some green tea." He said with a smile. Ayami turned and went to help her father prepare their meals. Kakashi instantly pulled out his "Icha Icha Paradise" book and began to read.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with a smile "So Sasukekun what's your training like?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who was talking with the Hokage. "Kakashi is making me increase my chakra reserves and helping me with my taijutsu." Sakura was all googoo eyed as Sasuke spoke. Sasuke was hoping to get Naruto's attention but was ignored. The drinks were set in front of them by Ayami. "Your meal will be out soon." She said as she turned to help her father some more. Sakura began to talk about her training with Kakashi and how hard it was. Sasuke put his elbow on the bar and his chin in his hand. He really did not care what Sakura was talking about.

"Naruto later tonight I will take you to your clan compound." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I thought I had to build one." The hokage shook his head. "No, you don't have to but it would be a good idea since the old one is too large for one person."Naruto nodded while taking a sip of tea. The Hokage closed his eyes and rubbed them for a moment. "Also I hope you understand that I took the pictures of your parents out of the compound. I will return them to you when you become a chunnin. I think you may know why I did so." Naruto nodded "I'm guessing my parents had many enemies correct?" the Hokage nodded. "The other reason is at least by chunnin level I should be able to defend myself." Again the Hokage nodded. "Also Naruto I am to inform you that the Hyuga's and Yamanka's clan head and heir would like to speak with you. Preferably over dinner." Naruto was slightly shocked "does this have to do with the clan restoration?" The Hokage nodded. "I see. Then I will make reservations at a nice restaurant so that we may speak. Did they say when they would like this to happen?" The Hokage pulled a small piece of paper from his robes and handed it to Naruto. "Thank you jijisan." Naruto now had his trade mark grin plastered on his face. Their food came out and they began to eat. Sasuke and Sakura almost lost their lunch as Naruto's table manners were horrible. The Hokage and Kakashi were used to it.

The team walked back to their training ground for their team exercise. Naruto had his hands behind his head with a big grin on his face. Sakura looked a little green from watching Naruto eat. Sasuke was being Sasuke not really caring about what the others did. "alright team this is going to be like your genin exam. You will work as a team to beat or capture me. You will have two hours and that's it." All three nodded. The three vanished in a moment. They gathered in one area to go over a plan. _Well they are doing better than first time all ready. _Kakashi chuckled. He pulled out his faithful Icha Icha Paradise book and began to read.

Naruto scratched his chin trying to think of a plan. Sasuke was scowling because he could not come up with anything. Sakura was glancing between the two boys with a nervous expression. Naruto noticed this "do you have an idea Sakura?" Sakura just nodded looking at Sasuke he seemed cold even for him. "well, what is it?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and started to go over her plan. Naruto had a wide grin, Sasuke smirked and Sakura instantly started to melt when Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi stood in the clearing reading his favorite book. He could hear the three genin moving around him in the forest. _Well let's see what they came up with. _Kakashi turned the page and a bunch of kunai flew at him. He quickly side stepped them and chuckled at his book. Sasuke and Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi. Sasuke went and attacked Kakashi while Naruto stayed back. Naruto focused some chakra into his eyes. His eyes changed from their normal blue to gray with rings in them. Sasuke punched at Kakashi's head. Kakashi moved without closing his book. Sasuke backed off and kunai flew out of the bushes. Kakashi dodged them but felt a tugging sensation. He saw Naruto with his hand extended. Kakashi eye widened when he noticed what Naruto was trying to take. His precious book! Kakashi gripped his book firmly. Sasuke attacked again, but this time Kakashi was having a hard time. He was defending against Sasuke and was holding onto his book. More kunai flew out of the bushes and Sasuke backed off with a smirk, Sakura came out of the bushes and stood next to Naruto and Sasuke.

A small tic mark appeared on Kakashi's forehead. "Why are you all stopping!" Naruto just smiled and held up two bells. Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at his waist. _So Sasuke distracted me while Naruto needed time to activate his power. Then Sasuke and Sakura kept me busy while Naruto used his power. Then Naruto also distracted me by making it look like he was after my book. Then I'm guessing either Sasuke or Sakura cut the strings on the bells then all Naruto had to do was use his gravity type power to bring the bells to himself. They are doing much better. _ Kakashi smiled "You guys did well. So well in fact next time I will take you on with half my true fighting strength." The smirks and smiles on their faces instantly disappeared and turned to dread. "Anyways we will meet here again tomorrow morning." With that Kakashi disappeared.

The team went their separate ways for the night. Sasuke went back to the training ground while Sakura went home. Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha. Some gave him glares and others were giving him smiles. Naruto was looking at many of the restaurants. They were all nice but he needed one where he and the his guests could have some privacy. He checked the first couple places. They were nice but way to open so there was no chance of privacy. He came to the Red Dragon restaurant. He walked in and looked around in the front and middle it was open but when you went farther back there were walls that separated it from the other part of the restaurant. Naruto walked up to a woman at the podium. "I need a table for at least 5 or more and in private please." The woman looked at Naruto then her large book. She ran her finger through the book. "We have a free table in the back tomorrow night at six pm. Is that ok?" Naruto nodded. The woman pulled out a pen "I need your name, and the names of people joining you." Naruto took a deep breath. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Hiashi, Hinata, and possibly Hinabi Hyuga will join me, also Inoichi and Ino Yamanaka will be joining me." The woman's eyes widened. "Is this a meeting between clans?" Naruto just chuckled. "If it is will you keep our matters private?" The woman nodded. "I will make sure to have everything ready for you and your guests." Naruto nodded. "Thank you very much." The woman bowed slightly and Naruto left. _One thing down. Now I need to tell them when and where. I guess I should tell them personally. _Naruto grinned.

Naruto walked up to the Hyuga compound. He was a little uneasy. Mostly for the fact that one time he played a slightly extreme prank on them. Mostly stringing their underwear together and putting them on display for the whole village to see. Naruto knocked on the large gate. Two hyuga appeared next to him as the gate opened. Hiashi stood there, he looked at both Hyuga and nodded. They bowed and disappeared quickly. "Lord Hiashi I am here to invite you and your daughters to dinner tomorrow night at six at the Red Dragon." Hiashi nodded "will the Yamanaka's be joining us?" Naruto nodded. "I am going to invite them now." Hiashi nodded and Naruto bowed and walked away.

Naruto made his way to a flower shop where he knew Ino worked. It would be proper to invite the Yamanaka clan head personally but he had no idea where their clan compound was. The bell rang as soon as he went through the door. Ino looked up from her magazine. "hey Naruto. What do you want?" She asked as she looked back at her magazine. _They call this customer service?_ He thought quickly. "I'm here to Invite Your father and you to dinner tomorrow night at 6pm, at the Red Dragon." Ino slightly perked up. "So we are going to a fancy restaurant?" Naruto nodded. Ino squealed. "I have to pick out a dress! Or maybe my dad will get me a new one!" Ino was now off in her own world. Naruto just shrugged and walked out of the flower shop.

Naruto made his way towards the Hokages office. _So I have a clan compound but It's too large for just me. Then I need to build a new compound and the only place is near the Uchiha compound. _Naruto sighed. _Plus I need to learn how to control my eyes. I only know a basic use. Its great and all but I need to know about everything I can do. _Naruto bumped into a woman. "I'm sorry I was not paying attention." The woman had purple hair and a piercing. She wore a black cloak with red clouds. She looked at Naruto and her eyes widened. "So you're the one who claims to be the last Uzumaki." Naruto slightly glared at the woman. "I am the last." The woman shook her head. "There is one other that I know off." Naruto's eyes widened. "Where is this person?" Naruto almost shook the woman. "Wait till after the chunnin exams Naruto. I will come with two others for you. If you want to meet him and learn all about your doujutsu then you will come with us. But until then just wait." The woman's skin started to flake and turned into paper and she vanished. _I better not talk about this to anyone. _Hethought as he tapped his chin.

Naruto approached the Hokages secretary. She glanced up from her paper work "The Hokage will be done in a few minutes Naruto, please wait." She motioned to the couch. Everyone else might be trying to kiss his ass but the Hokage's secretary would never change. Naruto took a seat and waited about ten minutes before the Hokage came out of his office. The old man just smiled at Naruto and motioned for him to follow. The two walked through the village and towards the Hokage monument. After sometime they came to an old iron gate. The Hokage pulled out a key and went to unlock the door. He turned it but the gate would not unlock. "Naruto if you would not mind can you smear some of your blood on the key and unlock the door." Naruto bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the key. This time the gate opened. The two walked through the gate to see a compound that was half the size of the Hyuga's but was in poor condition from lack of care. "Naruto follow me." Naruto nodded and followed the Hokage to a room that looked like a library. There were scrolls on the tables. Naruto noticed something odd "Um jijisan why is this room so clean and well kept." Sarutobi chuckled "This room has a seal on it, and all these scrolls belong to you." Naruto nodded. He looked over some scrolls but found one with his name on it. He tried to open it but It would not open. He bit his thumb and smeared it on the seal. This time it opened. There was a note written in the scroll.

**Dear Naruto,**

** If you're reading this one of two things happened. 1. You know who your mother and I are and you are a jonin or 2. Something has happened and you found out about part of your heritage. Since I don't know which I will be brief, everything in this compound is yours. In this room is some history and jutsu's from both sides of your family. There are three jutsu scrolls and one container scroll which are very important. I have sealed them inside this one at the bottom. Take these scrolls and begin to learn from them. Also your mother wants you to eat right and become strong. Had to add that son she is breathing down my neck right now ha-ha. Anyways good luck Naruto.**

**From Dad and Mom**

**P.S. If you need help in each scroll will be names of people who can help. If they are alive of course.**

Naruto had tears streaming down his face. He was happy, he now knew that his parent's atleast cared for him. Naruto felt a hand on his back. "Naruto, if you would like I will move all these scrolls to my families personal vault. Of course they will be for your eyes only unless you say otherwise." Naruto nodded. "That's a good idea. This scroll hear should be good for now." Naruto looked at the seal at the bottom. Naruto and Sarutobi began to pack up each and every scroll they could find making sure not to miss any. Once packed they left the compound. Naruto locked the door to make sure no one could enter except him. They made their way to Sarutobi's house and locked the scrolls in the vault and Naruto went home to his apartment.

Naruto opened his scroll again this time unsealing the scrolls within. Four scrolls popped out. The first read Rasengan. The second read Hirashin no jutsu. The third read Uzumaki. The last read special Kunai. Naruto opened the Uzumaki scroll first.

**Dear Naruto,**

**This is your mother Kushina. Against your fathers wish for safety I told you my name and even left you a picture of me. I wish I could have left you a picture of your father and I but that would be too dangerous. Anyways in this scroll is the Uzumaki clan history. There are some jutsus that are mentioned in this scroll. All of those are within the vault. You will just have to go searching for them. So read and learn about your clan, and know that we loved you.**

**Love Kushina Uzumaki (Mom)**

The last bit was a little smeared, meaning his mom was crying when she wrote this. Naruto picked up a small photo. There was a woman with long red hair and the same smile or grin that Naruto had. Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. He gently placed the picture back in the scroll as if it was so fragile it would break. He sealed the scroll and decided to read about his clan later tonight. Naruto the unsealed the first scroll.

**Dear Naruto,**

**This scroll contains one of my most prized jutsus. The rasengan. I have left some instructions on how to form the Rasengan but just know that it is not complete. There are only two people who can help you with this my sensei Jiraya the Toad Sage and my student Hatake Kakashi. Good luck son even though I know you can do it.**

Naruto was shocked that his sensei was trained by his father. _Clues to the puzzle I guess. _Naruto scratched his chin the other name sounded familiar but he could not place it. He just shrugged and started to read the instructions.

Step one Control. You will need many water balloons for this step. Hold the balloon in hand and push chakra into it. Push as much chakra as you can without popping the balloon. Do this step till you can do it in your sleep. Here is a hint think of a whirlpool.

Step two Power. Now do the same as you did with the water balloon except this time make the rubber ball explode. You will need to add a lot of chakra for this step.

Step three Combine steps 1 and 2. Without water balloons or rubber balls form the chakra in your hand into the shape of a ball. Keep your chakra stable and keep it in ball form. I cannot stress that enough. To use the technique you shove the Rasengan into an enemy or object. Another hint focus on keeping the Rasengan stable.

Naruto read the scroll a couple more times. But then he caught a small note at the bottom.

**The last two scrolls the Hirahshin no jutsu and special kunai. Do not open them in front of anyone except Jiraya or Sarutobi. I have my reasons but this is of the up most importance.**

Naruto sighed. He had so many secrets and things to do from now on. He made a note to pick up water balloons on the way to training tomorrow. He sealed up all his scrolls except the one that had the Uzumaki clan history. Naruto sat on his bed with some tea and began to read the history of his clan.

**In the beginning the Uzumaki clan was a large clan from the Village Hidden in Whirlpool. The clan did not have anything special except that every member was born with abnormally large chakra reserves. The clan were masters of water jutsu's and fuinjutsus. After three generations the clan gained prestige. Hanzo Uzumaki was born with abnormally large chakra reserves even for an Uzumaki. One day Hanzo awakened his Rinnegan. The power he gained was immense. Like other doujutsus it helped his sight but not as much as those from Konoha. These eyes gave him power over gravity. He could increase or decrease the gravity on objects, or put gravity barriers around objects. He could also use this ability to push and pull objects. He brought great honor to the clan. But one day Hanzo lost control of his power and brought forth the evil powers of his eyes. He called forth a black steel skeleton. It was later named the Black Steel of Ameratsu. As the Black flames of Ameratsu could burn anything the Black Steel of Ameratsu could control anything. Hanzo placed metal bars inside of the deceased and was able to control them and their abilities. The drawback to the technique was that it constantly drained Hanzo and shortened his life considerably. This was of great use to the clan during the great shinobi war. Hanzo turned our enemies fallen into their enemies. It was even better when they had kekei genkis.**

**Since the time of Hanzo eight others have unlocked the Rinnegan. The power is rare and only goes to a select few. Each holder of the eyes were closely monitored to make sure they did not fall like Hanzo. Since then the clan has prospered. We have made an alliance with the newly formed Konoha. This alliance was to our benefit since our clan numbers have drastically fallen during the war. As such we have helped them in many of their endeavors. Recently we helped seal the nine tailed demon fox into its first container. The container chosen was the first hokages wife. It seems that the Senju clan has the ability to contain the fox with the use of a necklace. **

The scroll kept going but Naruto could not take anymore. For one he thought it was boring. The other part he was he was scared. He just found out that his rinnegan had the ability to use the dead as weapons. He hoped that he never would have to use that power or ever unlocked it for that reason. Naruto finished his tea and went to bed. During the night he twisted and turned. He kept dreaming of a black steel skeleton controlling the dead and making them fight. But what horrified him the most was him controlling the skeleton. His eyes were emotionless and he made so many that he knew into weapons. At the head of his small army was Sarutobi and Kakashi, followed by the konoha 9. Naruto reared up suddenly, his eyes were wide and he was covered in sweat. He looked at the scroll that had 4 scrolls in it. He exhaled heavily, and turned too looked out his window. He laid there until he drift back to sleep.

**Next Day**

"Um are you sure you're using these for training?" A shopkeeper asked Naruto. Naruto went to buy balloons for his training. But given his track record, Naruto rubbed his eyes. "For the last time yes, these are for my training." The shopkeeper finally sold the balloons to Naruto. Naruto made his way back to his apartment. He began to fill his the balloons with water. He placed them in a large bag and left for his training. He arrived at the training grounds early. So Naruto sat underneath a tree and pulled out a balloon. He pushed some chakra into the balloon. The balloon popped instantly, his pants got soaked. Naruto sighed and pulled out another balloon. He pushed chakra into the balloon again but this time it lasted like a second before it popped. This time Naruto held the balloon an arm's length away from himself. Sasuke and Sakura same to the training grounds, Sasuke looked at Naruto and grinned. Sakura just stared at Sasuke. "Look the dobe wet himself." Sasuke chuckled while Sakura laughed. Naruto pulled two balloons out and through them at the two. Sasuke tried to dodge but was hit in the crotch, same with Sakura. "Whats with that Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Naruto just shrugged "Thought we should be a team, so I thought we should match." Kakashi showed up in a puff of smoke. He looked at all three "well um, let's train then." Kakashi was trying his hardest not to laugh. Kakashi made some clones and paired them up with his students. The original went with Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto created some clones and had them walk on water. He was making slow progress. His clones could walk about five steps before starting to sink slowly. The original Naruto was sitting underneath a tree with a balloon in hand. The balloon was in his hand for a couple seconds before it popped. Kakashi walked up to Naruto with wide eyes. _Is he doing what I think he is doing!_ Kakashi thought quickly. "Hey Naruto what are you working on?" Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto looked and quickly averted his eyes and pulled out a new balloon. "I think you know Kakashi sensei." _What was with that reaction?_ Kakashi thought. But he shrugged it off "So you are working on the Rasengan." Naruto nodded. The new balloon popped in Naruto's hand. "Be like the flow of water." Kakashi said to no one in particular. Naruto just looked at the new balloon he had. He pumped chakra into the balloon and instead of trying to control it perfectly he just let it flow by itself. The balloon lasted ten seconds before popping. "Thanks sensei." Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto but Naruto kept his eyes and the new balloon he pulled out. "Is everything alright Naruto?" Naruto did not answer he just continued with his balloons. His clones were making some progress as well. Kakashi sighed _what is he hiding now?_ He thought to himself.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke had finished his chakra control exercises and was now working on his jutsus. Kakashi watched as Sasuke tried to use his fire style jutsus with the bare minimum chakra. So far his results were small scorch marks. Sasuke grunted _I need to use my chakra better!_ He kept practicing making little progress on his control. "Sasuke maybe instead of trying to use the minimum how about just using half of the usual amount, that way you have more chakra left over." Kakashi said as he turned the page of his book. Sasuke ran through some hand signs and tried a great fireball jutsu. The result was a fireball half its usual size. "Good now just use your chakra to make it the same size as usual." Kakashi muttered turning a page. Sasuke grunted as a bead of sweat streaked down his face.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was currently resting. She was sweating a lot she was only half way through her tree climbing exercise. "Good Sakura. Once you're done with this I am going to train you with weapons." Sakura just nodded. She stood up and walked towards the tree. She started to run up and down the trees. "Sensei how are the others doing?" She said as she ran up the tree. Kakashi tapped his chin "Sasuke is making progress, he is starting to develop more. Naruto.." Sakura lost focus and fell from the tree. Kakashi caught her. "Sensei what about Naruto?" She asked quickly. Kakashi put her down and sighed. "He is making more progress than you or Sasuke, but he is being held back by something. He has shown great potential but it almost seems like he is scared and he wants to stop." Sakura was thinking quickly "What would make him like that?" Kakashi just shrugged. "Hopefully he get over it soon."

**With Naruto**

Naruto was now walking on water. He had mastered it in just two days thanks to his clones. He created more and went back to trying the Rasengan. The balloons were lasting longer now, but he could not prevent them from popping. Kakashi was watching him. "Naruto are you ok?" Naruto looked at the now popped balloon in his hands. "Have you ever been scared of what you could do?" Kakashi just thought about it quickly. "No, I know what I am capable of and what I am not." Naruto just chuckled a little "Must be nice. But when you have a power that dwarfs many other and drives the person mad how can you still know what you're capable of?" Kakashi sighed and looked down at Naruto. "What do you mean by that Naruto?" Naruto sighed and told Kakashi what was in the Uzumaki scroll.

"Naruto just caused it happened once doesn't mean it will happen again." Kakashi said trying to calm him down. Naruto pulled out another balloon "I know that, but the thing is it could." Kakashi sighed "Then get strong. Get so strong that it will never have a chance to happen." Naruto was now holding a balloon that did not pop with his chakra. He was perfectly calm. He chuckled slightly "That does not sound like a bad idea, but if it does not work and I become like Hanzo, kill me sensei." Kakashi eye widened but he nodded. Kakashi shut his book "Training is over for today, and finish reading your family scroll." Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stood up and started to walk to his apartment.

Sakura saw Naruto walking and ran towards him. Naruto felt two quick pings. Not of pain but he could not place what he felt. One ping did not worry him, the other somehow felt hostile. Sakura stopped in front of Naruto. She was panting heavily. Naruto just raised an eyebrow while looking at her. _What in the world?_ He thought to himself. She huffed a little more "Naruto is everything alright?" Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and grinned "Yeah I'm fine Sakura." Sakura's eyes narrowed. She quickly grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled him towards her "Are you really alright Naruto?" She asked raising her voice. Naruto relaxed a little and for once a real smile graced his face. Sakura slightly blushed seeing him being honest. "I'm alright Sakura I just have something's I need to take care of." He gently pulled her hand off of him and walked away. Sakura stood there blushing _When he doesn't hide his feelings he looks cute._ She thought as she turned to go home. Sasuke was watching from a nearby tree he was glaring at Naruto. _I will be better than that dobe!_ He thought as he jumped away.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto looked at the time he had a couple hours before his dinner with the Hyuga's and Yamanaka's. He looked into his room and saw the four scrolls. He saw the Uzumaki scroll and sighed. He walked up and went to pick it up but hesitated. _I need to know everything._ He thought. He gulped as he finally touched the scroll like it was covered in poison. He walked to his table and set the scroll down. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink from it. He then opened the scroll once again and went to the part where he left off. The first thing Naruto noticed was the handwriting was different. It was more elegant.

**I Mito Uzumaki am the new head of the Uzumaki clan. I am also the container of the nine tailed demon fox. **

Naruto's eyes widened. So he was not the only Uzumaki that contained the fox. But something seemed odd. Naruto went back and read about The early history of the Uzumaki clan. The container for the fox was the First Hokages wife. Naruto almost dropped the scroll in realization. Mito Uzumaki was the First Hokages wife, meaning he was distantly related to the Senju clan by marriage. Naruto just shook his head _I need to finish reading this scroll. Then I will think about it. _He quickly started reading again.

**The title and honor of clan head was passed to me by the previous clan head as to not disrespect the Senju clan I am married into. It has been decided that all containers for the fox will be from the Uzumaki clan. Due to our large chakra reserves we are less likely to be taken over or influenced by the fox. The next container has not been decided since many Uzumaki have scattered to the wind. **

**As clan head I feel it is my duty to tell any Uzumaki who reads this the truth about me. I am the 9****th**** person in the clan to activate the Rinnegan. I have not told anyone thus far. But I have noticed some changes. Due to the power of the Rinnegan and the chakra of the fox I have developed some new ability. I can sense the hostility of others. I cannot explain it thoroughly but it feels like a bell going off in my head. If the person is not hostile it a light soothing ring but if not it sounds like an emergency ring. **

Naruto stopped reading for a moment _is that the ping noise that I heard earlier? If so why did I hear two when only Sakura was around? Unless she was not the only one around._ He thought quickly but decided to keep reading.

**The other ability I have developed is the black steel of Amaeratsu. According to what I have read it is something of great horror, but I can only create small amounts at a time. When I threw them away the pieces I created I could always feel where they were. No matter how far I got away from them. But I believe that has a limit. I could sense what was around the pieces and their intent as well. I believe that because if have the fox inside of me the power has changed from what Hanzo used it for. I can now be a better sensor ninja than anyone else. I also put some pieces on loved ones. I felt every time my husband went to battle and I knew the outcome immediately and how he was. I now have a power to help protect the ones a care about. **

Naruto had tears rolling down his face. He did not know why. He was happy not only did he find out that he would not turn out like Hanzo but he could always keep an eye on his friends. Naruto looked at the time. He had two hours to get ready and be at the restaurant so he figured he would read a bit more. Naruto noticed again that the handwriting was slightly different. It was the same person but the writing seemed more aged.

**I have become old. I Mito Uzumaki will soon pass and the fox will be passed to its new container. The woman in question is Riku Uzumaki. The girl is young only 12 years old but she will be burdened with the fox. I do not believe that she has the Rinnegan, but that does not matter. The reason the girl was chosen was because she has a large chakra reserve like me. It is a requirement to hold the fox. I will more likely not survive the transfer and as such Riku will be the next clan head. Since the founding of the village the Uzumaki clan has shrunk. The clan only holds forty members now. Eventually the clan will disappear into time if not repopulated. But that is of no importance. Our clan has spread to countless villages. They have forgotten the name but our large chakra stores from birth show them to be Uzumakis. To any who read this do not feel burden to make the clan again, only make it if you wish to. For when the Uzumaki clan rises again we shall be used by others just as we were long ago.**

Naruto just stared at the scroll. There was more to read but he had to start getting ready. He sealed the scroll and placed it with the others. He got showered and dressed. Naruto wore a crimson red kimono that was trimmed in black, and on the back was the Uzumaki swirl in orange. He made his way the Red Dragon. He was ten minutes early but that was fine. He approached the hostess. She glanced up at him and smiled. "Lord Uzumaki your table is ready." Naruto just smiled and the woman blushed slightly. She led the way to his table it was away from normal customers and gave a little more privacy. Naruto took a seat. "would you like anything to drink?" Naruto looked at the drinks. "Yes, can I have oolong tea, and 2 bottles of sake." The woman just nodded and hurried away. She came back and placed the tea and sake in front of Naruto. She brought six cups for the sake. Naruto smiled at her "Thank you." The woman bowed "Your welcome Lord Uzumaki." Naruto just wagged his finger at her "No, no just Naruto is fine." The woman fidgeted a little. "Yes, Narutosan." Naruto just sighed it was better than Lord Uzumaki at least. The woman went back to her podium.

Naruto sat and drank his tea while looking through the menu. A short time later the hostess walked back with five other people. Naruto quickly stood up. "Good evening Lord Hyuga, Lord Yamanaka." He said with a bow. The two lords bowed back. Naruto turned his attention to the three girls. Hinata was red, Ino looked annoyed, and the little Hyuga girl was indifferent. Each person took a seat. "would you like some sake Lord Hyuga, Lord Yamanaka?" Hiashi just nodded, while Inoichi just grabbed a sake bottle for himself and began to pour himself a drink. Naruto poured a drink for Hiashi. "would it be alright for the rest of us to drink as well?" Naruto asked. Inoichi looked at Naruto "I do not see why not. We are all ninjas." He then poured a cup for Ino who had a smile on her face. She took the drink quickly and her cheeks became slightly pink as she giggled. Hiashi sat for a moment "I will have my daughters refrain from such activities." Naruto nodded as he poured himself a drink and quickly swallowed it. "My I get you something to drink?" The hostess asked appearing out of nowhere. She looked at the little Hyuga first "Green Tea." She nodded and looked at Hinata "Oolong Tea please." She smiled and nodded. She looked to Hiashi "Green tea." She nodded. She looked at Ino and her father both looked happy drinking "Ice tea, and more sake please." They said in unison. She nodded and quickly hurried off. Hiashi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Naruto I think you know why we are here." Naruto nodded "Lord Hyuga can we wait till after dinner to have such discussions?" He asked . Hiashi nodded. The hostess came back with their drinks. They quickly made their orders.

"So Naruto what can you do anyway? I mean I saw you beat Sasuke but what else?" Ino asked she drank quite a bit this night. Naruto chuckled and focused chakra in his eyes. Ino poured herself a cup of sake. Naruto held out his hand slightly and the cup flew into his hand without spilling a drop. Naruto quickly drank it and put the cup on the table. Ino just chuckled. Hiashi and Inoichi got serious. "Narutosan what do you think of our daughters? Would you marry them?" Inoichi asked while Hiashi nodded. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Right now I do not wish to think of marriage. I feel that we are too young to think about that. Also there are something's I want to do before I get married and have kids." Both lords nodded. Hiashi looked at his daughters. Hinata was red she probably wanted this, Hinabi just did not care. She would do as she was told. He looked back at Naruto "What are your goals Naruto?" Naruto smiled "To master all of my clan's techniques. To master my father's two techniques, and master my eyes. There is not much to guide me but I feel these need to be done before I can think of marriage." Hiashi and Inoichi eyes widened. _Master his father's Techniques!_ They thought quickly. Inoichi glanced at Hiashi who had the same look he did. He then turned to Naruto "Have you started on your fathers' techniques?" Naruto nodded. "How far have you gotten?" Inoichi asked quickly. "I have got pass the first step of the first. I cannot really tell you anymore." Both lords nodded. The night was more uneventful than Naruto had thought it would be. He was just asked questions that he tried to answer respectfully.

Naruto began to walk home. He was more tired from acting properly than he was from training. Naruto felt the ping sensation again. Too many to identify. A lot felt hostile but somehow he knew they would not do anything. Suddenly he felt a sharp ping and jumped out of the way of many kunai. He looked where the ping came from and saw a ninja wearing a white cat mask. Naruto pumped chakra to his eyes. He extended his hand and one of the kunai in the ground flew into his hand. The ninja pulled out a sword and jumped at Naruto slicing at him. Naruto blocked the slice with his kunai. He pushed the ninja back and kicked at his mid section. The ninja dodged and kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto skidded across the ground. Naruto felt many pings again. He looked around and many people were just watching some even smiling. The threw more shuriken and this time Naruto made a gravity barrier around himself. The shuriken either went in the ground or around him. Naruto released the barrier and was huffing . The ninja sped towards him and kicked him into a wall. Naruto coughed up some blood. "So this is all those eyes can do. They will not be missed." The ninja ran towards Naruto with his sword ready to stab him. Naruto could feel his heart beating. He saw the ninja coming towards him. Naruto felt a slight pull on his stomach. He felt his chakra tug on it, and in that moment he felt chakra surge through him. Naruto extended his hand and the ninja stopped mid step. It looked like he was trying with all his might to stand up. Naruto looked at the kunai in his hand. It began to float just above his palm. "You know I think I should thank you. You just helped me gain a little more control, but the law states any that attack a clan head can be killed on the spot." Naruto looked at the ninja. Somehow he could tell the person was scared. "I will not kill you, but you will never be a ninja again." Naruto looked at the ninjas shoulder. He used his rinnegan to repulse the kunai from his hand straight through the ninjas left shoulder, he then attracted the kunai back to his hand. The result being the kunai went flying through the ninja's right shoulder. The kunai then just hovered over his hand letting blood drip on it. The ninja's arms hung limply next to his body. The ninja did not even scream. The shock and pain made him pass out.

Moment later anbu showed up. They observed the scene. Many pulled out swords and walked towards Naruto. A swirl of leaves appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at the back of his sensei. Kakashi just glared at the anbu "I saw what happened. He did nothing wrong but that ninja wanted to kill him. Take him to a medic then Ibuki." Kakashi ordered. The anbu looked from one to another finally looked at the bear masked anbu who just nodded. In an instant they vanished. Kakashi turned to Naruto who was slumped against the wall. Beads of sweat streaking down his face. "You ok?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just shook his head "I feel like a ton of bricks." He chuckled. Kakashi put his head under Naruto's arm to help him walk. They made their way to Naruto's apartment. Naruto unlocked the door and Kakashi placed him on the coach. "Naruto, you do not have to train tomorrow if you're not feeling up to it." Naruto just laughed as Kakashi left through the front door closing it behind him. Naruto made his way to his room. He felt sore but not all that much really. He picked up the Uzumaki scroll and unsealed it. He noticed that the handwriting had changed again.

**The transfer of the fox was a success, but Mito Uzumaki died in the process. She was just too old to survive such an ordeal. When Mito was buried I was announced as the new clan head. I have been asked and tested to see whether I have the same abilities that Mito had. So far I have none. I can use the fox's chakra without losing control, but that is it. I have been approached by the 3****rd**** Hokage to see if I wished to become a ninja. I do not want that. I wish to live my life in peace. My clan has decreased even further since Mito's time. Barely any males have been born into the clan. Also if Mito was any indication my life span will be increased. She outlived her husband and the 2****nd**** Hokage, but it does help they died at young ages. I have already started to look for a new container for the fox. I have not told anyone but I was sick to begin with. They chose me because have how much chakra I have. There are many promising candidates. So far only five show true promise. Suki Uzumaki, Risa Uzumaki, Yumi Uzumaki, Shura Uzumaki, and Kushina Uzumaki. Out of the five Kushina seems to be the most promising. She is a good ninja, focused more on being a ninja and restoring the clan than the others. The others seem to focus more on boys. **

Naruto had a grin on his face. For someone to say that his mom was the best out of some of the best felt great. Naruto moved a little and felt that his pain was gone. He made his way to his kitchen and made some tea. He sat at the table an read the scroll while sipping tea. He noticed the writing changed again. This writing was cruder and rushed.

**Today was the worst day ever. The old clan head Riku Uzumaki transferred the fox into me. I am Kushina Uzumaki. That old hag picked me to place this burden on. Why couldn't she pick Shura. She always wanted power and crap she should have given it to her. Overall today was such a horrible day! Well maybe not completely horrible. Today I met a boy. He had blonde locks and amazing blue eyes. His name is Minato. I don't know why but I feel good when I'm around him. I asked to train with him sometime. He had a smile on his face and said sure. I can't wait. He is rookie of the year, and some say he will be taught by Jiraya. He is so cool!**

Naruto started laughing. His mom was a fan girl. He could barely breath he was laughing so hard. He took a sip of tea and continued.

**Today I fell in love with Minato. He has just recently become a chunnin. But that's not the reason why I fell in love with him. I was abducted by enemy ninja awhile back. The hokage sent teams after me. I pulled out strands of my hair to hopefully get someone's attention. Minato noticed my hair and followed it. He beat all of the ninja and rescued me. When I asked him how he was able to find me. He said "There was no way I could miss you beautiful red hair." I know that I had to have blushed when he said that. We have started to spend more time with each other. Many only see Minato with a no name, but Minato always pays attention to only me.**

_So that's how they fell in love ._Naruto thought to himself. But now he felt a little ashamed. His father was rookie of the year and became a chunnin from what he could tell early on in life. Naruto's interest was piqued he would finish this scroll tonight.

**Minato has become Hokage. I am so proud of him, but it also means I cannot be with him. Many will want the Hokage and the legendary yellow flash to marry someone with status like an Uchiha or Hyuga. I may be a clan head but my clan is all but gone. A one member clan is not worthy of the Hokage.**

**Today Minato wanted to talk with me in private. I was happy, this was the first time we could actually talk with each other since he became Hokage. I don't know what I was expecting but I did not expect him to propose to me. He said "Since becoming Hokage I have been lonely. I have thought about you every day. I don't know if I could live my life without you. So Kushina" He took a knee "Will you Marry me?" I was so shocked I did not react. When I did all I did was kiss him and hug him. I don't know why but I just couldn't hold it back anymore. We will be married in secret so his enemies don't target me.**

**It has been many months since I wrote on this scroll. Mostly because I have been having a wonderful life with Minato, but today we just found out that I am pregnant. Minato and I are extremely happy, but many of the council believe the fox will try to get out through my child. That is bullshit. The fox cannot be transferred that way. Anyways Minato and I have come up with two names for the child. If it is a girl Kaoru, but if it's a boy we will honor his godfather by naming him after the character in his first book. If it is a boy his name will be Naruto. I can't wait for this child to be born. Minato and I cannot wait to be parents. We will be the best ever, but hopefully he does not get my love of ramen. I have eaten it like crazy since I found out.**

Naruto had tears in his eyes. His parents really loved him. They wanted to be there with him. Naruto looked at the scroll and saw blood on it. He quickly started reading again.

**Naruto if your reading this it means me and your father are dead. During your birth a ninja attacked us and you were taken from me and the fox was able to escape. Your father chased after him. I don't know who the ninja was but he wore a mask. I only saw you for a moment but you were the most beautiful child I ever saw. I am chasing after your father. He plans to seal the fox in you. I wish I could be there to help you but I fear I will not be. Naruto I don't want you to seek revenge against that ninja. I want you to be happy and complete your goals in life, I don't want you to live for revenge. Finally Naruto know that we love you. Also I have given you hints for you to know who your father is. I love you Naruto and I always will. **

Naruto was angry but happy. He wanted revenge against whoever that ninja was but his mother wanted him to be happy. _I am going to train even harder. _Naruto thought to himself. I will become strong so I make my parents proud, but if I ever get the chance I will kill that ninja. Naruto sealed the scroll and placed it on his dresser. He went to his bed and fell asleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning and got ready in a hurry. He changed into black armored anbu pants. Black sandals, black armored anbu top with a red vest over it. He made sure to put his weights on under his cloths, and he made sure to have his bag full of water balloons. He ate a quick breakfast, and sped to the training grounds even though he was an hour early. He rushed through the streets not stopping to talk to anyone. Naruto arrived at the training ground and quickly hid. He found Sasuke running up and down tree's grunting the entire time. Naruto noticed Kakashi watching Sasuke. Kakashi glanced to where Naruto was hiding, and motioned for him to join him. Naruto came out of the bushes and stood next to his teacher. "Why is he pushing himself so hard?" Kakashi glance at Naruto "He wants to catch up to you?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke flipped at the top of the tree and landed on the ground. He saw Naruto and stomped up to him. "I want a match dobe!" Naruto looked at Kakashi. Kakashi just shrugged. "You can have a match with him Sasuke but wait till Sakura gets here. That way you recover." Sasuke nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Sakura arrived an hour later. She found Sasuke and Naruto staring each other down. She walked to here sensei "Kakashi sensei what are they doing?" Kakashi glanced down at her "They are going to spar." Sakura perked up. "well I think Sasuke will win." Kakashi just poked his chin "Maybe." Kakashi walked in between the two. "Alright begin!" he vanished in a swirl of leaves and was next to Sakura again.

Sasuke ran at Naruto and swiped at his feet. Naruto jumped above Sasuke. He spun in midair to axe kick Sasuke. Sasuke quickly blocked and sent a punch at Naruto's gut. Naruto turned and was grazed by the punch. Naruto brought his arm up and cloths lined Sasuke. Sasuke flipped after the hit and landed on all fours. Sasuke tried to uppercut Naruto who jumped back. Sasuke activated his Sharigan. Naruto's gaze grew a little colder. Sasuke removed his weights and sped at Naruto. Naruto tried to punch at him, Sasuke dodged and punched him in the gut. Then Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's shirt and flipped him onto the ground. Sasuke jumped back and smirked as Naruto got up slowly. "Hmm I thought your clan would be better. But I guess a clan that was supposed to be dead should just remain that way. I bet your parents were no name ninjas." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto felt his anger boil over. He forced chakra into his eyes and activated his Rinnigen. "Don't talk that way about my parents Sasuke!" Sasuke just shrugged "Why shouldn't I? They are dead. Your mom probably spread her legs for sum scum ninja just so she could stay in the village." Kakashi was about to beat Sasuke but he looked at Naruto who was shaking_ O Shit! Sasuke went too far. _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke ran at Naruto. He punched at his face but his fist was repelled away from its target. Naruto just stared into Sasuke eyes. "Apologize Sasuke or I will make you pay." Sasuke just smirked. He spun and tried to spin kick Naruto in the head. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's ankle and threw him across the field. Naruto took off his vest and anbu shirt. Sasuke and Sakura just gaped at the weights he was wearing. He pulled off his vest, wrist and ankle weights. _He has been doing more weight training than me too!_ Sasuke seethed. Sasuke ran at Naruto who was now shirtless. He jumped in the air to axe kick Naruto. Naruto held out his hand as he jumped back. Sasuke lost control of his body as Naruto forced gravity to increase on Sasuke, launching him into the ground. The ground cracked under Sasuke who was struggling to get up. Sasuke felt himself being pulled towards Naruto. He flew towards him. Sasuke's throat slammed into Naruto's hand. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's throat. Sasuke lost all the air in his lungs and could not move his arms or legs. They felt like lead weights. Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes. Instead of the usual Rinnigen gray they were crimson with rings in it. "I could make it so you could not move from a certain spot if I wished. The only reason I'm going to let you go I because I need you for the chunnin exams after that I will ask for a transfer." Naruto's gripped tightened "If you ever say anything about my parents again I will take away what make an Uchiha an Uchiha." Naruto let go of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke fell to his knees. He looked up at Naruto just as Naruto's foot collided with his face. Sasuke was launched across the field and skidded to a stop. Sakura instantly ran to Sasuke. Naruto picked up his weights and cloths. Kakashi appeared next to him and put a hand on his shoulder "I know you were angry for what he said, but you may have gone too far with that threat." Naruto smiled slightly._ He thought everything else was ok though. _Naruto thought to himself. "Yeah maybe your right, but he needed to be put in his place." Kakashi nodded. "True, thankfully for him I think you hurt his pride more than his body. He should be ready for the exams in a week." Naruto nodded and walked away towards the pond.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura was checking on Sasuke. He had bruise developing on his neck and one on his face, but other than that he was fine. Sakura looked at his eyes. They were coal black but they looked dazed. "Sasuke! Are you ok?" She shuck him slightly. Sasuke was thinking _He beat me so easily. I thought I was pushing myself and getting stronger, but he has been to. Since when has the dobe been this good! Or how long has he been hiding his real ability? His eyes were different this time. Has he gotten to a second stage? And that last part " I will take away what makes an Uchiha and Uchiha." _Sasuke shivered at the thought of losing his eyes. _I need to train even harder. I will beat that dobe! But how did he get so strong while I have barely gotten better! Even Sakura has gotten better._ Sasuke shook again and sat up. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "Finally I thought something was really wrong." Sasuke just patted he head in a daze "I'm fine Sakura. I need to talk to Sensei." Sakura just blushed at the patting and her name being said. Sakura wiped her eyes and got off Sasuke and walked away towards were Naruto had left.

Sasuke got up slowly. He felt dizzy. He walked towards Kakashi. Kakashi turned and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke shivered under his gaze. "I should beat you for what you said but Naruto did that for me. Also Naruto's parents were very well known and respected ninja. Each made a name for themselves. Lastly I would not do that again, because I think Naruto meant what he said." Sasuke nodded while gritting his teeth. "Sensei I have been training longer and harder than both Naruto and Sakura. How is it that Naruto is so strong? And Sakura is catching up to me?" Sasuke said this while staring at the ground with his fists clenched. Kakashi just sighed and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Sakura finally applied herself. She is very intelligent more so than you and Naruto. She has the mind and control to be great just not the chakra or strength." Sasuke nodded "Naruto on the other hand is determined. He is focused on many goals. Not just one like you. Unlike you most of Naruto's speed, strength and stealth skills came from trying to survive. He was picked on by kids, adults, and ninja's. He needed those skills to survive, but in the academy he wanted to be noticed, so he his real skill. Lastly Naruto does not overdue things. He will practice and practice but he knows you need to take a break and relax. That way he can rejuvenate his body and think about his progress or lack there off." Sasuke nodded again. He made sense. _All I do is train again and again. I don't really stop for anything. Yes I have only one goal in life. But is that really affecting me that much?_ Sasuke thought quickly. He walked away towards his climbing trees. Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. _It's going to be a long week. _He thought.

**With Naruto and Sakura**

Naruto sat on a log with a balloon in hand. He had his weighted vest, wrist weights and ankles weights back on. He had not put his shirt or outer vest back on. He had five clones walking on water perfecting it for him. Naruto had chakra running through the balloon without it popping. Naruto just stared at his clones while his thoughts were racing. _What was that feeling? I know I was mad but I felt even more powerful. Like when I fought Haku, while he was angry and fighting Sasuke (If you could call it that) there was a voice in his head. It was a low hoarse voice. "Make the Uchiha suffer, like we did! Make his pride nothing! Make the great Uchiha fall then snap his neck like a twig!" _Naruto shook his head the voice had vanished and so did the feeling of being powerful. Naruto felt uneasy but decided to focus on his training for now. He heard rustling in the bushes and then Sakura walked out. She walked in front of Naruto and stopped "Naruto I'm trying to control myself. So I want to know why you were so rough with Sasuke?" Her hands were clenched and trembling. Naruto gulped since he did not want to get hit. Naruto told Sakura about what Sasuke said.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She did not know if he was lying or telling the truth. Mostly because she did not here it, she saw them fight but she did not hear what they said. _Breath Sakura, we need to start trusting him, and treating him better. I will just find out whether or not Sasuke said that. If Naruto is lying. _Inner Sakura cracked her knuckles. Naruto looked at Sakura who was deep in thought. He saw some stray hairs in her face. He gently moved them out of her face and behind her ear. Sakura came out her thoughts and blushed. For some reason her thoughts were weird now. "Naruto why do you like me so much?" she asked with blush still on her face. Naruto just grinned "You were made fun of too. People picked on you but you never gave up. You even made them into friends. I guess the main reason is you never gave up even when other put you down." Sakura blushed a little more. Naruto gently lifted her chin and lightly brushed his lips against hers before pulling back quickly. Naruto backed away while Sakura looked angry. "Why did you try to kiss me!" She screamed. Naruto's face went calm "I wanted to say goodbye to my first crush." Naruto dispelled his clones and walked onto the water with no effort. He started to walk up stream with his balloon in hand. Sakura was slightly dazed. "I wanted to say goodbye to my first crush." It kept ringing in her ears. Sakura lightly touched her lips. She felt how warm his lips were. She wanted a kiss for some reason. She calmed down when she saw his shirt, vest and bag. "That idiot." She said with a chuckle. She picked up his stuff and walked back to where Kakashi was.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi watched Sasuke train. He was going at it but he was not as unrelenting as before. _So all it took was an ass kicking and some threats then he realizes his mistakes._ Kakashi thought someone should have done that years ago. Kakashi heard footsteps and glanced over his shoulder to see Sakura carrying some of Naruto's stuff. "So did you talk to Naruto?" He asked as he turned towards her. Sakura nodded as she placed Naruto's stuff on the ground her face still tinted slight pink. "Soooo what did you to talk about?" Kakashi asked noticing the tint on her face. Sakura just looked at Sasuke. Kakashi noticed this and sighed. "We talked about what Sasuke supposedly said." Kakashi eye turned serious. "You mean about the insults he said about Naruto's parents." Sakura nodded and told Kakashi what Naruto said Sasuke said. Kakashi rubbed his temple "Sakura he said all of that, and Naruto threatened him to never do it again." Saukura perked up. _I did not think Sasuke would say something like that. Even if he is cold sometimes he has never been that mean._ Her inner picture of Sasuke was shattering. She walked up to where Sasuke was and waited for him to get down the tree. Sasuke noticed her and walked up to her. "Hey Sakura um where is Naruto?" he asked, his answer was a slap to the face. Sasuke held his cheek. _Since when was she that strong?_ He thought quickly. She bit her lip "He went up river to train." She turned quickly and went to her area with Naruto's stuff. Sasuke just held his cheek as Kakashi walked up to him. "I messed up didn't I?" Kakashi just nodded while patting his shoulder "But now you're making steps to improve yourself." Sasuke just looked at the ground.

**One week later**

It had been a week since that day. The team could work together but subjects like family were forbidden. Sasuke had apologized to Naruto a couple days after the event. Naruto accepted the apology. Naruto had started the second step of the rasengan. He started learning water jutsus which he found remarkably easy. He knew water dragon jutsu, whirlpool dragon jutsu, water bullet jutsu, water shark jutsu, tsunami jutsu, and whirlpool vortex jutsu. He learned all these from his families' scrolls. He also learned wind style jutsu's. He knew great breakthrough, air bullet, razor wind, eye of the storm, blade hurricane, and stigma of the wind. He also increased his weights a little. He now wore black armored anbu pants. Black sandals, a dark red armored anbu long sleeve shirt, with the Uzumaki swirl on the back.

Sakura also improved. She now wore weights on her ankles, but that was it. She learned some genjutsu from Kakashi. She started learning earth style jutsus. She knew earth style wall, earth dragon, quake, and earth spikes. Her speed had increase, but the most remarkable was her chakra control. Hers was always good but she took it to a new level. She could use bare minimums for jutsu's but get maximum effects. She wore the same outfit except she now wore a long fishnet shirt underneath her top.

Sasuke had improved greatly in a week. He learned more fire jutsus. He now knew fire style fire dragon, pillar of flame, scorching earth, phoenix flame, and flame leo jutsu. He started to learn lighting jutsus from Kakashi, but many were still out of his league for now. He knew how to channel lightning chakra into his weapons, this would give him an element of surprise. He wore a black long pants and his standard dark blue Uchiha shirt.

It was the day before the beginning of the chunnin exams.

**And that's a wrap. Wow this chapter was long for how I write. Anyways I plan to make them about this long but updating will be a little longer. I will try to get them out fast but I want to try to get the quality just right. Anyways please review. **


End file.
